Friends in Time: Part I
by AK1028
Summary: Well, as apart of the New Year celebration, I thought I publish the start of this new trilogy. When a young teenaged boy named Trevor and his best friend, Ali, get mixed up in Doc's latest experiment, can they get back to 1985 in one piece? Start of the "Friends in Time" timeline. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Friends in Time: Part I**

_Summary: What happens when two ordinary best friends get sent back in time by Doctor Brown's time machine? This story tells all!_

* * *

**Original Characters:**

Trevor Quentin: He is the main character of this story. Like Marty McFly in the original film, Trevor wants to be a musican and make the big time. He is unsure of his talent, which is something that he inherited from is dad. Trevor is the youngest of three. He has an older brother by the name of Jeremy and an older sister by the name of Katie. He has short golden brown hair and green eyes. He is seventeen and a half.

Allison _"Ali"_ Weston: She is the second main character of this story. She is Trevor's best friend since way back and the two are expectionally close. She wants to be a writer. She is an only child of her parents. She is a rather shy girl but when it comes to being around Trevor (whom she has a crush on), its a different story. She has shoulder length brown hair and green eyes covered by glasses. She is also seventeen and a half.

* * *

October 25, 1985

8:25 a.m.

Hill Valley, California

It was a beautiful fall day in Hill Valley and at Doctor Emmet Brown's garage, there are several clocks and two newspaper clippings of the Brown mansion burning down. The equipment is on - making coffee, toast, and opening dog food - and the television goes on. The reporter reported, "And the authorities are denying that there is a thief of plutonium at their plants..." At that moment, the door opens and Trevor is there.

Trevor was wearing a white and blue shirt, blue jeans, overalls, and an orange vest that looked like a life presever. Trevor was Doc's best friend and assistant. He had been working for the scientist ever since he was thirteen. But Trevor wasn't the only one working for him. Ali was working for him as well and she started to work for Doc ever since she was thirteen as well. Trevor was getting more worried.

Doc had been gone for the past two weeks, working on something big and Trevor had hoped that the scientist had returned home by now. Trevor called out, "Doc? Yo, Doc are you here?" He then whistled and called out, "Einstein, here boy!" When it became oblivious that neither Einstein nor Doc was home, Trevor saw his chance and plugged into the amp, putting the power and sound all the way up.

There was a short circuit and Trevor wounded up being forced into the bookcase behind him. The books fell onto him, burying him into the books. Trevor thought, _'So this is what 'hitting the books' means...'_ Trevor forced himself out of the books and saw the destroyed amp. He said, sacrasm in his voice, "Rock on." Just then, the phone rang and Trevor got out of the shambes, picking up the phone. He answered, "Yo!"

On the other line was Doc. He asked, _"Trevor, is that you?"_ Trevor answered, "Yeah, Doc." Trevor heard that Doc sounded a bit scared, which got him a little weirded out. He asked, worried, "Where have you been all week?" Doc answered, sounding like he really didn't want to talk, _"Working."_ Trevor rolled his eyes. He should've known that Doc wouldn't give him a straight answer. He decided to ask, "Is Einstein with you?"

Doc answered, _"Yeah, he's right here."_ That's when Trevor saw that Doc's equipment was on. Trevor stated, "Oh Doc, you left your equipment on all week." _"My equipment,"_ Doc repeated, a bit stunned. That's when he rememebered something. He replied, _"That reminds me, Trevor. You better not plug into the amp because there is a slight possibility of overload."_ Trevor smacked his forehead, a bit hard.

He thought, _'Now he tells me.'_ Trevor responded, "I'll remember that, Doc." Just then, Doc decided to tell Trevor why he called. He stated, _"Trevor, I'm on the verge of a breakthrough and I'm going to need your and Ali's assistance. Can you two meet me at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 a.m. tomorrow morning?"_ Trevor repeated, "1:15?! Why the hell so early?!" Doc replied, _"I'll expalin later, just don't forget!" _Just then, all of Doc's clocks go off all at once.

Doc asked, "Are those my clocks I hear?" Trevor answered, yelling, "Yeah, they all say 8 o'clock!" Doc stated, _"Perfect! My experiment worked! They are all twenty five minutes slow!"_ Trevor's eyes widen in horror as he asked, yelling, "Wait a minute, Doc, are you telling me that it is 8:25?!" Doc answered, _"Precisely!"_ Trevor swore, "Damn, I'm late for school!" Trevor slammed down the phone and ran off, skateboarding to the school.

* * *

Trevor finally got to the school, where he saw Ali standing in the doorway. She was wearing a red headband, a red blouse, blue jean jacket, and blue jeans. Trevor breathed, "Ali." Ali blushed a bit when she heard Trevor calling her name. She had to admit, she definatly had a crush on Trevor. But she couldn't let him know, she knew that he wouldn't be interested. She pulled him away from the door.

She stated, "Trevor, you can't come this way! Strickland is looking for you and if he catches you, it'll be four tardy's in a row!" Ali lead Trevor down a secret way and got them into the school without a problem. She looked down the hall and saw that no one was around. She flagged him and said, "Okay, close is clear." Trevor looked as well and then walked down the hall with Ali. He stated, "This was not my fault, Ali."

"Oh," Ali asked, curious. Trevor nodded and answered, "Yes, Doc set all of his clocks twenty five minutes slow." Just then, Mr. Strickland came around the corner and asked, "_"Doc"_? Am I to presume that you two are still hanging around Doctor Brown?" He then turned to Ali and gave her a slip. He stated, "Miss Weston." Ali took the slip, rolling her eyes in secret. Mr. Strickland turned to Trevor and handed him a slip as well.

Trevor took it, also rolling his eyes. Mr. Strickland advised, "Doctor Brown is a nutcase and I suggest that you two stop seeing him before you get in trouble." Trevor stated, sacrasm in his voice, "Oh yes, sir." Mr. Strickland pushed Trevor and stated, "You've got a real attitude problem, Quentin. You're a slacker just like your old man." Trevor rolled his eyes, he got this lecture everyday and he was tired of it. He asked, impatient, "Can we go now?"

Mr. Strickland stated, "I also noticed that your band is also signed up for the dance's band. Why even bother, Quentin? No Quentin has ever amounted to anything in the history of Hill Valley." Trevor stood firm, toe-to-toe with his teacher. He replied, "Yeah, well history is about to change." He turned to Ali and added, "Come on, Ali." Ali nodded and followed him, keeping quiet and shy like she usually does.

* * *

_AK1028: Hey everyone and welcome back to Kids Network Studios! Timmy and I are back together along with the gang of Fairly Odd Parents! Also here with me is the cast of Back of the Future!_

_FOP and BTTF cast: Hello everyone! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that day, Trevor and Ali were able to get out of detention and go to the band auditions that afternoon. Trevor went over to his band, grabbing his guitar. The male teacher grabbed a megaphone and spoke into it. He said, "Okay, next band." Hearing that, Trevor and his band went onto the stage. Trevor, being lead singer, talked into the microphone. He stated, "We're the Pinheads."

He turned to his band and said, "Okay, let's do it!" And with that, the band started to play _"Johnny B. Good"_. Ali jammed along with the music, really impressed on how much the band - and Trevor improved. However, the teachers were bracing their ears, annoyed with the music. The male teacher grabbed the megaphone and said, "I'm sorry, you're just too darn loud." Just hearing that, all of their faces fell.

* * *

After school, Trevor and Ali were in front of City Hall. Trevor was groaning, in shock and mad. He commented, "Too loud, I don't believe it!" Ali sighed and replied, "Trevor, you shouldn't let one rejection rule your life." That's when she handed him a tape. She added, "That's why you should send in this tape to the record company. You are really good." She started to say, "Its like Doc always says..." Trevor rolled his eyes.

He replied, "I know, Ali. _'If you can put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.'_ Thanks but what if they tell me that I'm no good? What if they tell me get out of here kid you have no future. I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection." Trevor paused with a look of disgust on his face. He commented, "Geese, I'm starting to sound like my old man." Ali defended, "Hey, your dad isn't THAT bad!" Trevor shot Ali a look.

She rephrased, "Okay, he's that bad." That's when Trevor saw some tow truck people bring in a four-by-four Toyota Truck. He stated, "Check out that four-by-four." Ali rolled her eyes and stated, "I will never get guys and their obsession over cars." "I heard that," Trevor replied, smiling at her. Ali pointed out, "Didn't say it so that you couldn't." Trevor chuckled as he stood on a bench, grabbing Ali's wrists. Ali blushed as he brought her up.

Trevor placed her next to him. Ali's face was pure red but Trevor wasn't paying too much attention. He stated, "You know that truck would be perfect for our camping trip. You and I at the lake together like the old days." Ali saw that Trevor didn't notice her blush so she thanked her lucky stars. Trevor was a bit dumbwitted and she was just thankful that he wasn't onto her yet. She responded, a bit quietly, "Those were some good times."

Ali wanted to confess right then and there about her feelings towards Trevor but luck was not on her side. Just then, an old lady came over to them, shaking a can. She said, being very annoying, "Save the clock tower! 30 years ago, lightning struck that tower and the bells haven't rung since. We at the Hill Valley historical..." That's when Trevor dropped a quarter into her can. He said, trying to get rid of her, "There's a quarter for you."

The old lady smiled and said, handing them a flyer, "Thank you and take this." With that, she went on her way. Ali rolled her eyes, annoyed. She stated, "You know sometimes, I wonder if she will ever get enough money." Trevor nodded and that's when he remembered something. He replied, "Oh yeah, Ali, Doc wants us to meet him at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 tomorrow morning." Ali's eyes widen as she asked, "Why the hell so early?"

Trevor shrugged and answered, "Search me but let's head over to my place to get some food." Ali nodded in agreement as they grabbed their skateboards to head back to the Quentin house. Ali's blush was long gone as she was starting to wonder what Doc's experiment was. _'I wonder what Doc's up to this time,'_ Ali thought, as she followed Trevor to his house.

* * *

At the Quentin home, Trevor and Ali saw that Greg's car was totalled. Trevor groaned, "Perfect." Ali rolled her eyes at this. That's when they headed into the house, where they saw Greg and Butch. Butch groaned, "I can't believe that you lent me a car that has a blind spot in it! I could've been killed!" Greg stammered, "W-well, Biff. I have never noticed a blind spot in it before." That's when he saw Trevor and Ali standing in the doorway.

Ali was hiding behind Trevor, which didn't surprise Greg that much. Greg knew that Ali had a crush on his son but the only one that didn't seem to notice was Trevor. Greg greeted, "Hello, Trevor and Ali." Butch ignored them and asked Greg, "And where are my reports, Quentin?" Greg started to answer, "W-well, I figured since that they weren't due until next week, I..." Butch grabbed Greg's tie, pulling the small man towards him.

Butch knocked on Greg's head and stated, "Hello, hello. Anyone in home up there? Think, Quentin. Do you know what will happen when I hand in my reports in your handwriting? I get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" Greg answered, "O-of course not, Biff. I'll have them done by Saturday." Butch stated, "Yeah but not too early, I sleep in on Saturday's." That's when Butch noticed Trevor and Ali staring at him.

Ali was still hiding behind Trevor, not only being shy but being cautious. Butch saw Ali's blush and rolled his eyes at her. Ali grabbed onto Trevor's shoulder but Trevor didn't seem to notice. Butch smirked as he asked, "What are you two buttheads looking at?" With that, Butch left. Ali finally let go of Trevor, still blushing. That's when Greg spoke up. He said, "I know what you two are thinking. And you're right. You're absolutely right."

Trevor groaned, looking outside, "The car, dad. He wrecked it!" Greg sighed as he replied, "I know but you two know I'm not good at confrontation." "Damn straight," Ali whispered. Ali sighed as they went into the dining room and took their seats at the table. Lacey was in the kitchen, with a liquor bottle in her hand. She brought out a cake and stated, "Okay, kids. We're going to have to eat this cake by ourselves."

She finished, "Uncle James didn't make parole again." She put the cake down and the icing read, _"Congrads, Uncle James."_ It showed a bird getting out of a cage. Trevor sighed as he hated having an uncle in jail. Jeremy rolled his eyes and said, "Old jail bird James? Why should we bother? He's your brother, mom." He looked at his watch and said, "Damn, I'm late for work!" Lacey scolded, "Jeremy, watch your mouth!"

She added, "Now, come here and kiss your mother." Jeremy kissed her goodbye and went over to Greg and said, "Later, Dad and it's time for you to change the oil." Greg laughed kind of like a geek as Jeremy left. Trevor turned to his mom and asked, "Mom, can Ali stay over for the night?" Lacey sighed, as she answered, "Sure, why not? Just make sure she sleeps on the couch." Trevor sighed at this as he groaned, "Mom..."

Lacey lectured them on how times had changed and how she first met Greg all of those years ago. Trevor and Ali both sighed as did Katie, who was still in the room. That evening, Ali was out on the couch, still wearing her clothes. Trevor came in and covered her with a heavy blanket. She blushed as Trevor whispered, "Sleep well, Ali." "You too, Trevor," Ali whispered, grateful that the darkness was hiding her blush.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 2!_

_Timmy: Wow, Trevor is really oblivious._

_Doc: Well, most boys are like that, sport._

_Trixie: He's right but girls are like that too._

_Marty: So true._

_Wanda: Well, let's wrap this up!_

_Annie: Sounds like a good idea!_

_Cosmo: Anyone got rope?_

_Clara: Not that way, you idiot!_

_Poof: *sighs, annoyed*_

_Jules and Verne: Please read and review!_

_Iris: And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

October 26, 1985

12:45 a.m.

Trevor was fast asleep in his room, sleeping on his back and his right arm behind him. Just then, the phone rang. Trevor groaned as he answered it, groggy. He said, "Hello?" The voice on the other line and asked, _"Trevor, did you fall asleep?"_ That was Doc. Trevor checked the clock and saw it was 12:45 a.m. He answered, a bit groggy, "Uh, no Doc." Doc asked, _"Listen, can you pick up my video camera on your way to the mall?"_

He admitted, _"I forgot it at my house."_ Trevor answered, "Uh, yeah sure thing Doc." With that, Trevor hung up on Doc and went out into the front room, where Ali was asleep. Trevor slightly blushed as he shook her gently. Ali woke up and saw Trevor standing over her. She blushed as she asked, groggy, "What is it, Trevor?" Trevor smiled as he answered, "We've got to go." Ali yawned as she got up.

* * *

After hitting Doc's house, the two teens made it to the mall on the skateboards. By the time they had arrived, it was 1:15 a.m. And the two of them saw Doc's van and Einstein but no Doc. Ali asked, "Where is Doc...?" Trevor answered, "Not sure but let's go over to Einstein." Ali nodded as they went over to Einstein. The two teenagers pet the sheep dog and that's when the van opened up. Smoke emerged as did a De Lorean.

It pulled up and when it parked, Doc got out. That's when Doc saw Trevor and Ali. He greeted them, "Trevor, Ali! I'm so glad that you both made it!" Doc gestured at the De Lorean and asked, "Well, what do you think?" Trevor looked at it and stated, "Its a De Lorean." Ali replied, "Well, its not anything else." Trevor shot Ali a look and Doc waved them off. He said, "Never mind that now, you two. Start rolling."

Trevor nodded as he held up the video camera and cued Doc. Doc stated, "Hello, I'm Doctor Emmet Brown standing in Twin Pines Mall parking lot at 1:15 a.m. on October 26, 1985." Ali checked her watch and confirmed it. She said, "Check, Doc." Doc called for Einstein and got the sheep dog into the De Lorean and said, "Please note that Einstein's watch is in perfect timing with my watch." Doc showed them Einstein's watch and his as well.

Both of them changed to 1:16 a.m. at the same time. Doc closed the door and came over to an open spot of the parking lot. Trevor and Ali followed him, out of curiosity. He said, while holding a remote, "When this baby gets up to 88 MPH, you're going to see some serious shit." When Doc got the car up to 55, he let go of the remote and the De Lorean came right at them. Ali gasped and hung onto Trevor, blushing.

Trevor, in a semi conscious reaction, grabbed onto her and tried to run. But Doc pulled Trevor back and at that moment, the De Lorean vanished into a flash of light there were two pairs of fire trails below their feet. The license plate was the only thing left behind and it spund around before it hit the ground. That's when Doc started to jump up and down. He yelled, "Ha! What did I tell you?! 88 miles per hour!"

Ali picked up the license plate and dropped it because it was hot. She blurted out, "Jesus Christ! Jesus Christ, Doc! You desegregated Einstein!" Doc shook his head and explained, "I didn't desegregate Einstein, Ali!" Trevor blurted out, "Then, where the hell are they?" Doc explained, "The proper question is when the hell they are? You see, Einstein has become the first time traveler! I sent him into the future!

"One minute into the future to be exact. And in 1:17 in 0 seconds, we will catch up with him and the time machine." Trevor and Ali exchanged surprised looks to this. Trevor asked, stunned, "Wait a minute Doc. Are you telling us that you built a time machine…out of a De Lorean?" Doc nodded and responded, "I figured if you're going to make a time machine, why not do it with some style?" Ali blurted out, "Style? You call a De Lorean STYLE?!"

Doc ignored her and started to explain, "Well, with the re-entry, I needed a steel body..." That's when his watch went off and he pushed both Trevor and Ali out of the way. The De Lorean had reappeared and Doc went over to it. He tried to open it but jumped back. Trent asked, worried, "What is it, hot?" Doc shook his head as he answered, "No, its cold...ice cold." Doc opened the door with his foot and Einstein was there, unharmed.

Trevor and Ali exchanged surprised looks as Doc noted that Einstein's watch was a minute behind. Einstein ran out of the De Lorean and Ali mumbled, "He's alright." Doc smiled and said, "He's fine! For him, the trip was incautious. Here, here. Let me show you how it works." Trevor and Ali went over to the De Lorean as Doc explained, "First, you flip the time circuits on." He pointed to the control board and pointed to each one.

He explained, "This one tells you where you are, this one tell you where you are going, and this one tells you where you've been. You could go to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence or witness the birth of Christ! Here a historical date in the science world: November 5, 1955." Doc stopped and smiled. He said, "Of course, November 5, 1955." Trevor asked, "What's so important about that, Doc?"

Doc smiled and explained, "Well, that was the day I invented time travel. I remember like it was yesterday. I was hanging up a clock in my bathroom and I slipped on my toilet and hit my head. When I came to, I had a revelation. A picture in my head…of this." Doc then pointed to a y shaped thing. Ali asked, "What the hell is it, Doc?" Doc smiled and answered, "It's the flux compotator. It what makes time travel possible."

Doc got out of the De Lorean and added, "Of course, I remember when this all used to be farm land as far as the eye can see. Old man Peabody owned all of it and had a strange idea about breeding pine trees…" Trevor went over to him and asked, "So, does it run on gasoline?" Doc shook his head and responded, "Unforentaly no. It requires more kick- plutonium." Ali perked up at this.

She blurted out, "Wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling us that this sucker is nuclear?" Doc responded, "No, no. This is sucker is electrical and I need 1.21 jig watts to create the reaction." Trevor asked, pointing at the van, "Did you rip that off?" Doc waved his hands and whispered, "Of course. Some Liberian nationalists wanted me to build a bomb but I gave them machine parts of a pinball machine!"

That's when Trent and Ali exchanged horrified looks. They knew that they were in trouble. Doc called out, "Come on you two, we've got to get you two into radiation suits!" Ali looked at Trevor and whispered, "I seriously think Doc has gotten us into deep trouble." Trevor nodded back. Ali whispered, "I'm scared, Trevor." Without thinking, Trevor hung onto Ali in return.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 3!_

_Cosmo: Can I be Super Cosmo?_

_Timmy: Heck no!_

_Trixie: Yeah, not after last time!_

_Wanda: Yes, you kept running over Timmy in one way or another!_

_Poof: She's right, dad._

_Doc: Oh boy... *sighs, annoyed*_

_Clara: You said it, sweetie._

_Marty: Well, we better wrap this up._

_Annie: And don't get any rope, Cosmo!_

_Jules: Please read and review!_

_Verne: And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

A bit while later, Trevor and Ali were wearing radiation suits since Doc was putting some plutonium into the chambers of the De Lorean. Trevor was videotaping the whole thing and Ali was watching, hanging onto Trevor's arm. Doc took off his helmet and said, "Okay you two, it's safe." The two teens obeyed and took off their helmets. Doc said, "Well, I'm all set." Doc got the De Lorean ready. That's when Doc realize something.

He stated, "Oops! Almost forget my luggage! I don't know if they will have any bioethics in the future." Trevor perked up at this and asked, "The future?" Doc smiled and answered, "That's right. I'm going twenty five years into the future. Maybe I'll get to see who wins the next twenty five World Series." Ali looked up at Doc, a person that she admired and that she thought like a grandfather. She couldn't believe that he was going to leave.

But she knew that he had to. So, she asked, "Hey, Doc. Could you look us up when you get there?" Doc smiled at her. Now how could he resist that request from one of his best friends? He answered, "Indeed I will. Roll them." Trevor got the camera ready and Doc opened up the De Lorean. He cleared his throat and started to say, "I, Doctor Emmet Brown, am about to make history..." His voice trailed off as he put his hand to his forehead.

Doc stated, "I almost forgot extra plutonium! One pellet, one trip I must be out of my mind!" Einstein started to bark up a storm, capturing Doc's attention. Doc turned to him and asked, "What's wrong, Einy?" Doc turned back around and white as a ghost. He whispered, "Oh my God. They found me. I don't know how but they found me. Run for it, you two!" Trevor and Ali turned to him, confused and scared. They asked, in unison, "Who?"

Doc snapped a bit and responded, "Who do you think? The Liberians!" Both of the teens turned around and saw a blue Volkswagen. Trevor shouted, "Holy geese!" Ali gasped and grabbed onto Trevor as the two of them retreated back behind the van. Doc stated, "I'll draw their fire!" Ali shouted, scared, "Doc, wait!" By that time, it was too late. Doc had gotten shot and fell down to the ground. Ali gasped in shock as Trevor's eyes widen.

Trevor and Ali yelled, "NO! Bastards!" The Libyans turned to them and tried to shoot them. Luckily, the gun was out of ammo. Trevor and Ali both ran for the De Lorean. Trevor looked back at a dead Doc and closed the door. Trevor took off like a shot and tried to get them off their tail. Suddenly, they brought out a rocket blaster. Trevor shouted, "Holy geese! Okay, let's see if these bastards can do 90."

Trevor threw the De Lorean into gear. Ali yelled, "Wait, Trevor! Whatever you do, don't go over 88!" But it was too late. The De Lorean reached 88 miles per hour and glowed a blue color, producing a lightning bolt, creating three sonic booms, and it sent the two teens into time. The only thing that they left behind in 1985 was a pair of flaming tire trails.

* * *

November 5, 1955

6:55 a.m.

After the sonic booms, the teens were now face-to-face with a scarecrow. Both of them screamed in fright as the car sped right towards a farm. The teens continued to scream as they crashed into the side of a barn. Trevor hit his head on the steering wheel when the car finally stopped, but wasn't seriously hurt. Ali panted, totally scared out of her mind. She asked, panting, "Wh-what happened?"

"How the hell should I know," Trevor replied, just as scared, "All I know is that Doc got shot and I think we just time dived!" Trevor opened the door of the De Lorean and that's when Ali heard a family screaming for help. Ali whispered, "What the hell...?" Trevor went out of the barn and said to whoever was out there, "Sorry about your barn." At that moment, the father of the family took out a rifle and shot at Trevor.

Trevor was startled and wounded back stepping back into the barn, gaining Ali's attention. She called out, "Trevor?" The little boy stated, "They've already mutated into human forms! Shoot them, dad!" The father took another shot at them. The father shouted, "Take that, you mutuated son of a bitch!" By that time, Trevor was in the De Lorean. Ali asked, confused, "Trevor, what the hell is going on?" "Just hold on," Trevor told her.

Ali obeyed as Trevor drove off at a fast speed, running over a pine tree in the process. The father chased after them a bit and yelled, "You space scum! You killed my pine!" Trevor was far away from the farm as he said, trying to calm himself down, "Okay, Quentin. Get a hold of yourself. It's just a dream...a terrifying dream." Ali mumbled, "A dream that we are both having." Just then, Trevor slammed on the brakes.

Ali looked up since the force of the stop made her. She saw what Trevor saw...the Lyon Estates weren't even built yet. Trevor got out of the De Lorean to take a look at the billboard, very much in shock. Ali went over to him and looked at it, also in shock. An old car passed by, which Trevor was able to get the driver pull over. But the old woman made him keep going. Trevor went back over to the De Lorean, with Ali right behind him.

Trevor tried to start it but then the time circuits went dead. Trevor mumbled, "This is nuts." Trevor hit the time circuits, to make it try come back online. But there was nothing. That's when they heard a beeping noise. Ali looked up and saw that the plutonium chambers were empty. "Damn," she swore. "We better find get outta here," Trevor stated. Ali nodded in agreement as they got out of the radiation suits.

Trevor hid the De Lorean behind the billboard and started to head into town, with Ali walking alongside of him. By the time that the two of them got into town, it was about almost 9 in the morning when the clock rang that it was 8:45 a.m. A man threw a newspaper into the garbage. Trevor grabbed it and looked at the date, _'November 5, 1955.'_ Ali mumbled, "Aw, this is heavy." Trevor nodded in agreement, still very much in shock.

That's when Ali looked up, and saw that the café had a telephone. She said, "Maybe we can call Doc. Maybe he can help us..." "Not a bad idea," Trevor replied as they walked over to the café, seeing that it was actually the fitness center from 1985. The owner perked up and asked, "What did you do? Jump ship?" Trevor turned to him and asked, "Huh?" The owner pointed atTrevor's vest and asked, "Well, what's with the life jacket?"

Trevor ignored that and responded, "We just want to use the phone." The owner pointed and said, "Yeah, it's in the back." With that, the two teens went into the back. Ali got out the phonebook and looked up an Emmet Brown. She smiled at the page and whispered, "He's alive, Trevor!" Trevor smiled as Ali dialed the number but it kept ringing. Trevor whispered, "He could be out, I think we better head over there."

Ali nodded in agreement as she ripped out the page. The two of them went back over to the owner and Trevor started to ask, "Do you know where…?" The owner got mad and asked, "Are you kids going to order something or not?" Trevor and Ali exchanged looks as they sat sat down. Trevor said, "Uh, yeah. Give me a tab." Lou shot him a look and said, "I can't give you a tab unless you order something."

Trevor tried to recover and responded, "Okay, give me a Pepsi Free." Lou shot him a confused look to and responded, "If you want a Pepsi, kid you've got to pay for it." Ali stated, "Just give him without sugar, please." Lou mumbled, "Something without sugar." With that, he gave Trevor some coffee and some change. Trevor put a hand to his head as Ali rubbed the sides of her head, with the feeling it was gonna be a long day.

That's when someone came in and asked, "Hey, Quentin?" Trevor and the lanky teen next to him turned around and saw a younger Butch standing there with his gang of thugs. Butch stated, "I thought I told you never to come in here anymore." Trevor and Ali whispered in unison, "Butch." Butch went right passed Trevor and Ali and stood over the lanky teen. He said, a bit more madder, "I'm talking to you Quentin, you Scottish bug!"

The lanky teen greeted, a bit scared, "Oh, hey Butch. Hey guys." Trevor and Ali exchanged surprised looks as they knew that this was Greg Quentin, Trevor's future father! As Trevor and Ali stared, Butch and George exchanged a conversation. But it was more like Butch telling Greg what to do and Greg was downright scared. Butch turned and saw that Trevor and Ali were staring. He asked, annoyed, "What are you buttheads looking at?"

One of the goons put his hand on Trevor's shoulder and responded, "Hey, Butch. Check out this guy's life preserver. This punk thinks he's going to drown." Another gang member turned to Ali and said, "Hey and check her out. Isn't she a pretty one?" Butch nodded and said, "Yeah, she is." Ali stiffened at this. Trevor got a bit mad but before he could do anything, Butch's attention was already back with Greg.

Butch demanded, "Now, get that report done for me before Monday." Greg nodded and responded, "Uh, yeah. I'll get that done and bring it over to your place on Sunday." Butch nodded and said, "Not too late, I sleep in on Sunday's." Butch pointed down and when Greg looked down, Butch slapped him. With a stern warning, Butch and his gang left. Trevor's eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at Greg with awe.

Greg finally snapped and asked, "What?" Trevor answered, stammering, "Y-you're Greg Quentin." Greg nodded and asked, "Yeah, who are you?" A bus boy came over to Greg and asked, "Why do you let those boys push you around?" Greg answered, "Well, they're bigger than me." The bus boy said, "Do you think I'm going to be a bus boy the rest of my life?" Lou went by and responded, "Watch it, Goldie."

Goldie added, "No, I'm going to make something out of myself." Ali blurted out, "That's right! He's going to be mayor!" Goldie liked that idea but Lou didn't and he started to tease Goldie. Trevor shot Ali a look as she shrugged and noticed that Greg was gone. That's when the two teens hear a bike bell. They both turned and saw Greg was riding his bike down the road. Trevor and Ali bolted out the door. Trevor called him, "Hey, dad!"

Greg kept riding away. Ali added, "Hey, George!" Greg still kept riding. That's when Trevor and Ali yelled, in unison, "Hey, you on the bike!" Trevor and Ali pursued him but lost him. Ali couldn't believe that this was happening and neither could Trevor. They were in 1955, the De Lorean was out of commission, and they were following the young Greg Quentin. _'At least things can't get any worse,'_ Ali thought.

* * *

Eventually, they got to a tree where they saw his bike. The two of them looked up and saw Greg in the tree. He had binoculars and he was spying on a girl, changing. Trevor whispered, disgusted, "He's a peeping tom." Ali nodded, horrified. Just then, Greg fell out of the tree and onto the road. A car was coming on fast. Trevor jumped out of his skin and pushed Greg out of the road. Greg was saved but Trevor got hit instead.

Trevor fell back, unconscious as Ali ran over to him and tried to wake him. By that time, Greg had fled the scene and the owner of the car screamed, "Stella! Another one of these damn kids jumped in front of my car again! Quick, help me get him into the house!" Ali thought, _'Okay, I was dead wrong! Things got worse and now, Trevor is in real trouble! Hang in there, Trevor! Please hang in there for me...'_

* * *

_Amie: And that's the end of chapter 4!_

_Timmy: And it looks like Trevor is in big time trouble!_

_Marty: Just wait til he has to..._

_Trixie: *covers Marty's mouth* Hey, no spoiler alerts!_

_Annie: Nice one, Trixie!_

_Wanda: Well, this chapter has ended nicely._

_Doc: Sure has, Wanda._

_Cosmo: Are you sure that I can't be Super Not Cosmo?_

_Clara: We are sure, Cosmo._

_Poof: Yeah, we don't need that again, daddy._

_Jules: So true..._

_Iris: Take the wrap up, guys!_

_Verne: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

November 5, 1955

5:00 p.m.

Trevor awoke to see a shadowy figure in the darkness. He asked, groggily, "Mom? Mom, is that you?" The voice answered, "There, there now. You've been asleep for the past eight hours." Trevor stammered, "I-I dreamt that Ali and I went back in time. It was awful." The voice said, "Well, you're safe and sound now back in good old 1955." Trevor opened his eyes with a start and blurted out, "1955?"

The lights went on and Trevor got up with a start. He saw his mom there...but she was a beautiful thin teenager! Trevor stammered, "You're…you're…my..." She responded, "My name is Lacey. Lacey Banes. You sure got a big bump on your head, Calvin." Trevor got up and noticed his pants were gone. Trevor quickly covered himself with the blankets and blushed out of embarrassment. Trevor asked, rather dryly, "Where are my pants?"

Lacey answered, pointing at a wooded chest, "Over there, on my hope chest. I never have seen purple underwear before, Calvin." Trevor perked up at this and asked, "Calvin? Why do you keep calling me Calvin?" Lacey responded, "Well, that's your name isn't it? Calvin Klein? It's written all over your underwear." She tried to pull away the blankets but Trevor was too fast for her. She said, "I guess people call you Cal." Trevor shook his head.

He replied, "Actually, people call me Trevor..." Lacey smiled softly and responded, "Well, pleased to meet you, Calvin - Trevor." That's when she sat next to the very confused and very uncomfortable Trevor. Trevor then remembered that he wasn't exactly alone. He asked, "Where's Ali?" Lacey had a confused look on her face as Trevor corrected, "I mean, there was a girl with me and she's my best friend. Is she okay?"

Lacey smiled and answered, "Oh, you mean Rachel Conners. Yes, she's here and she's probably downstairs with my mom." Just then, a voice called, "Lorraine, are you up there?" Lacey's face fell and she said, "Oh, my God. It's my mother." She threw Trevor his pants and demanded, "Put your pants back on." She left quickly as Trevor did what he was told. When Trevor got out of the bedroom and saw Ali, alone.

She had just got up the stairs and hugged Trevor. She commented, "Thank God, Trevor. You're alright!" Trevor hugged her back and whispered, "You better address me as Calvin _'Trevor'_ Klein, Ali." Ali pulled away from Trevor, blushing. And due to the blow to the head, Trevor was able to notice it. Before he could question the blush; Ali joked, "I don't think you could be a fashion designer, you know."

Trevor decided to ignore Ali's blush for the moment so he could be alone with her when he asked about it. He responded, "Got that right. I love my music too much." _'And I love you too much,'_ Trevor admitted to himself. Ali smiled as she stated, "That I know." Trevor smiled now as they went down the stairs. That's when Trevor met up with his grandmother-to-be. Stella smiled at Trevor.

She commented, "Well, I'm glad to see that you're okay, Trevor. Ali was pretty worried about you." Trevor smiled and replied, "Well, she has every right to be. After all, she's my best friend." Stella smiled at that as she introduced the two of them to all of the children, including James, who was in the play pen. Trevor went over to the table as Lacey forced him to sit next to her. Trevor felt uncomfortable but then that's when he looked at Ali.

He had to admit, she looked beautiful. That's when Stella brought Trevor out of his thoughts. She asked, "Trevor, you look so familiar. Do I know your parents?" Trevor mumbled; his eyes on his teenage mother, "You might." She then said, "Then, let me call them. They must be worried sick." Ali quickly responded, "You can't, Miss Banes. Nobody is home at Trevor's house." Trevor added under his breath, "Yet."

Ali turned to Jason and asked, "Uh, by any chance do you know where we can find 1640 Riverside Drive is?" He nodded and answered, "All the way on the other side of town near the river bend." Trevor perked up and blurted out, "Oh, that's John F. Kennedy Drive!" Jason asked, "Who the hell is John F. Kennedy?" Lorraine switched the subject and asked, "Mom, can Trevor and Ali stay here? I mean, after all, dad almost killed Trevor with the car."

Stella replied, "That's a good point and you two are our safety." Ali started to say, "Oh no, we couldn't..." Lacey put her hand on Trevor's knee and said, coyly, "And he can sleep in my room." That's when Trevor jumped up and stated, "Uh, we got to go. So, uh, see you later. Much later." Stella stated, "What a strange young man and woman." Jason replied, "Parents are probably idiots. Lacey, if you ever have a son like that, I'll disown you."

* * *

That evening, Trevor and Ali arrived at Doc's place...which was a very big mansion. Trevor knocked on the door and a thirty year Doc answered. He was wearing a strange helmet and he had a bruise of his head. Trevor asked, "Doc?" Doc grabbed the both of them and answered, "Don't say a word." He pulled both of them into his mansion and added, "I don't want to know anything about you." Ali started to say, "Whoa, wait a minute!"

Just then, Doc put a suction cup on Trevor's head. Doc said, turning on his machine, "I'm going to read your thoughts. Let's see, you two come from a great distance." Ali whispered, joking around, "One for Doc." Trevor tried again and said, "Doc." Doc intervened again and responded, "Not a word. You want me to donate to the Navy Core?" Ali shot Doc a look and responded, "Not even close, Doc." Trevor took off the suction cup and looked at Doc.

Trevor stated, "Doc, my name is Trevor Quentin and this is my best friend, Ali Weston. We've come here in a time machine you built and we need you to help us to get back to the year, 1985." Doc put his hands on Trevor shoulders and asked, "My God, do you know what this means?" Trevor decided not to get ahead of himself since Doc's tone wasn't very reassuring. Doc added, "It means that this blasted thing doesn't work!"

Doc took off his helmet rather fast and ran into the other room as Trevor and Ali ran after him. Trevor approached Doc and stated, "Doc, it is true and you're the only one who can help us." Doc shot Trevor a look and he took out his wallet. Trevor showed Doc his driver's license and added, "Doc, here's my driver's license. I haven't even been born yet!" Trevor then pulled out a picture of his siblings and him from a summer ago.

Trevor continued, "And these are my siblings. Look at the sweatshirt, Doc. Class of 1984." Doc took the picture, looked at it, and responded, "Whoever did it cut off your brother's hair." Ali went next and showed Doc her driver's license. She added, "Check out my driver's license, Doc! I haven't been born yet either! We are your best friends and assistants from the future and I can prove it!" Doc perked up at this.

Ali gulped, nervously. She explained, "We know how you got that bruise on your head. You were hanging up a clock in your bathroom and you slipped on your toilet and hit your head. When you came to, you had a revelation. A picture in your head of the flux compotator which makes time travel possible." Doc whispered, "Great Scott!" Trevor smiled at Ali as he knew that she had Doc convinced.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 5!_

_Doc: Great Scott!_

_Timmy: Knew that was coming..._

_Marty: We all did..._

_Trixie: So true._

_Annie: Guys, we got a problem!_

_Wanda: What is it?_

_Clara: Cosmo is Super Not Cosmo again!_

_Poof: After we told him no?_

_Jules: After we told him no!_

_Iris: Where is he?_

_Verne: I think I know..._

_Cosmo: Listen to Super Not Cosmo and make sure that you please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

November 5, 1955

8:45 p.m.

A little while later, Doc was driving his Packard to the Lyon Estates development. Trevor and Ali were quiet for most of the ride but when they arrive, they both grabbed flashlights. Trevor explained to Doc, "There is something wrong with the starter. So we hid it here." Ali un-covered the De Lorean and Doc was in shock. He said, rather slowly, "After I fell off of my toilet, I drew this." He held out a paper and it was a drawing of the flux compotator.

Trevor mumbled, "The flux compotator." Ali opened the door and flipped on the switch. When Doc saw that the flux compotator was working correctly and in working order, he smiled. He yelled, "It works. Hahaha! It works! Hahaha!" Doc turned and grabbed both Trevor and Ali, pulling them down to his eye level (since he dropped to his knees). He stated, smiling wide, "I finally invented something that works!"

Ali stated, "You bet your ass it works." Trevor added, "You got that right..." Doc added, still gripping their shoulders, "Somehow, we've got to sneak this back to my lab." He turned to them and stated, firmly, "We've got to get you two back home!" Trevor and Ali smiled at this. In a few hours; Trevor, Ali, and Doc snuck the De Lorean back to Doc's garage without being spotted, surprisingly enough.

* * *

Back at Doc's garage, Trevor got the video recorder ready to show Doc what had been videotaped. Ali informed Doc about everything the future while they were bringing the De Lorean to the lab. Doc was fasnicated to say the least. Trevor rewinded the tape to the specific spot before Doc was shot. Trevor called, "Okay, Doc, here it is." When Trevor said that, an image of the older Doc came onto the screen.

Doc commented, awed, "That's me! Look at me! I'm an old man! But, what am I wearing?" Trevor answered, "Radiation suit." Doc was a bit taken back and responded, "Radiation suit? Ah, probably from all that nuclear wars." He was also very impressed at the video equipment and said, "Amazing. No wonder your president is an actor. He's got to look good on television." Ali shot Doc a look as she noticed at a spot in the video.

She said, "Whoa, here it is, Doc." The older Doc said, _"This is sucker is electrical and I need 1.21 jig watts to create the reaction."_ The younger Doc demanded, "What did I just say?" Trevor rewind the tape again and the older Doc repeated, "_This is sucker is electrical and I need 1.21 jig watts to create the reaction."_ The younger Doc stepped back, obviously surprised and said, "1.21 jig watts? 1.21 jig watts? Great Scott!"

With that, Doc ran back to the mansion with Trevor and Ali on his heels. Ali asked, "Doc, what the hell is a jig watt?" Trevor and Ali ran back into the mansion. Doc looked at his picture of Thomas Edison. He said, "Tom, how could I be so careless? A 1.21 jig watt is impossible! It can't be done!" That's when Trevor let his presence known. Trevor responded, "Don't sweat it, Doc. All we need is some plutonium."

Ali shook her head and commented, "One problem, 1955 doesn't have any plutonium." Doc nodded in agreement and added, "Ali is right, Trevor. I'm sorry you two but I'm afraid you're stuck here." Both Trevor and Ali's face fell when they heard that. They didn't want to stay in 1955 forever. Trevor blurted out, "Doc, we can't be stuck here! We both got a life in 1985! I've got a band!"

Doc said, trying to be sympathetic, "I'm sorry but the only possible of a 1.21 jig watt is a bolt of lightning." Ali responded, getting an idea, "What did you say?" Doc repeated, "A bolt of lightning. However, you never know when or where one is bound to strike." Trevor caught onto Ali's train of thought, getting out the flyer that they had gotten from 1985. Trevor responded, "We do now." Doc snatched the flyer out of Trevor's hand.

He read it and his eyes widen at the information. Doc exclaimed, "This is it! It says here that a bolt of lightning will strike the clock tower on November 12, 1955 at 10:04 p.m. If we can somehow use this lightning, channel it into the flux compotator, it just might be enough. Next Saturday night, we're send you two back to the future!" Trevor and Ali exchanged smiles at this. Ali stated, "That's perfect! Next Saturday is perfect!"

Trevor started to say, "Yeah, we can spend a week in 1955. You can show us around..." Doc intervened on Trevor's plans and responded, "That's seriously out of the question. Anything you two do will have serious reputations on future events. Do you understand?" Ali groaned at this as she whispered, "Now you tell us..." Trevor lied, "Uh, yeah Doc. We understand." Doc shot Trevor a look.

Doc asked, "Did you two interact with anyone else besides me?" Trevor responded, rather sheepish, "Uh, well. I might've ran into my parents." Ali asked, smirking a tad, "Might've?" Doc seemed rather worried and responded, "Great Scott! Let me see that picture of your brother again." Trevor did as he was told and gave it to Doc. Doc held it up and added, "Just as I feared. This proves my theory. Take a look at your brother."

Both Trevor and Ali looked and saw that Jeremy's head was gone. Trevor freaked out, "His head is gone." Ali added, a bit freaked out too, "It's like it has been erased." Doc nodded and responded, "Erased from existence." Ali turned to Trevor, worried. She knew that something bad was gonna happen. "Trevor," Ali whispered. Trevor hung onto her, worried as well. Doc stated, "Trevor, I'll explain all of this tomorrow. For now, get some sleep."

Trevor nodded as he helped Ali to the couch. Since both kids were pretty shaken up by this, Trevor held onto Ali the whole night. Ali blushed at this but eventually settled down and put her ear on Trevor's chest. She listen to his heatbeat til she fell asleep. Trevor stroked her hair and breathed calmly, blushing himself. He never thought that this would happen. He was stuck in the past, his brother was disappearing, and he was in love...with Ali.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the end of chapter 6!_

_Timmy: Well, things are getting interesting around here!_

_Doc: And where'd Cosmo go?_

_Trixie: Look, its the Super Not Cosmo signal!_

_Clara: But I thought Cosmo used that to signal himself!_

_Wanda: That's true, Clara but that signal is real!_

_Marty: Wait, if there was really trouble, we would've found out first._

_Iris: Marty's right. We would've found out first._

_Annie: So, then...he's signaling himself again...?_

_Poof: Sure looks that way._

_Jules: Oh there he is._

_Cosmo: Hey guys! Super Not Cosmo is going his cave! I mean, the bathroom! *goes there*_

_Verne: Uh...okay... Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

November 7, 1955

8:15 a.m.

The very next day; Doc, Trevor, and Ali got to the high school. Trevor had actually discovered when he woke up in the morning that Ali was still snuggled up to him. Trevor actually blushed and managed to push Ali to his side before she woke, so he wouldn't have to explain anything to Doc. Anyways; Trevor pointed to the school and joked, "Looks brand new. They've must've done a good job cleaning it."

Ali shot Trevor a look and stated, "Not the time for jokes, Marty." Doc intervened and explained to them, "Now, if my calculations are correct, you interfered with your parent's first meeting, that's why your brother is disappearing from that picture. You sister will follow and unless you don't repair the damage, you'll be next." Trevor mumbled, "Aw, this is heavy." Doc shot him a confused look and responded, "Weight has nothing to do with it."

Ali giggled at that a bit as they got in the school. Doc looked at Trevor, curiously. He asked, "So, which one is your father?" Trevor pointed at his young dad and said, sadly, "Him." Doc saw Greg and he was getting kick in the ass because of a _'kick me'_ sign on his back. Ali rolled her eyes out of embarrassment. Doc stated, trying to make Trevor both feel better, "Maybe you were adopted." Just then, a voice caught the two teens attention.

Strickland came over to Greg and started to call him a slacker. Ali mumbled, "That's Strickland! Geese, didn't that guy have any hair?" Trevor shrugged and answered, "Apparently not." Doc turned to them and stated, "Get to it, you two." Trevor and Ali went over to Greg and helped him pick up his stuff. Trevor stated, "Hey, Greg. Do you remember me? The guy who saved your life?" He nodded and answered, "Y-yeah." Ali smiled, sweetly.

She responded, "Well, George. There is someone we want you to meet." Trevor led Greg straight to Lacey, who was with some friends. Trevor called her, "Lacey?" Lacey spun around and saw Trevor. She leaned up on the locker and said, dreamily, "Calvin!" She saw Ali and added, "Rachel!" Trevor smiled at her, trying to be pleasant, and said, "I like you to meet my friend, Greg Quentin." Greg went over to Lacey and held out his hand.

Greg stated, "It's nice to meet you." Lacey ingored Greg and went over to Trevor, blushing. She asked, putting a hand to Trevor's head, "How's your head?" Trevor quickly pulled away and answered, "I'm fine." Even though Ali knew that Lacey was Trevor's future mother, she felt a tad jealous. The bell rang and they all took off. Lacey asked her best friends, as she ran off, "Isn't he a dreamboat?"

Doc came over and Trevor stated, depressed, "She didn't even look at him, Doc." Ali pointed out, "I think Lacey has gotten the hots for you instead of Greg." Doc nodded and added, "It happens sometimes in hospitals. Nurses do fall for their patients." Trevor mumbled, "Aw, this is heavy." Doc perked up and responded, "There is that word again, heavy." He asked, "Is there something wrong with the earth's gravitate pull?"

Ali mumbled, "Yeah, let's go with that, Doc." Doc ignored her and said, "We've got to figure out how to get those two to successfully mate." Trevor asked, "Yeah but what do kids like to do in the '50's?" Doc pointed out, "Well, they are your parents. You must know them by now. What do they like to do together?" Trevor answered, sadly, "Nothing." Doc pointed at a poster and exclaimed, "Look, some sort of ritual is coming up!"

Trevor examined the poster and exclaimed, "Of course! The Enchantment Under of the Sea dance! They're supposed to go together." Ali joked, "That is if you don't ask Lacey to the dance first." Trevor shot Ali a look but got sidetracked by her gorgeous emerald eyes. Trevor had to admit, he never noticed them before, even if they were hidden by glasses. Ali waved her hand in front of Trevor's face.

Trevor snapped out ofit and Ali stated, "Quit daydreaming, Trevor. We've got to stay on Greg like glue! That's our mission like Doc said." Trevor tried to recover and commented, "Right, just like Doc said! Let's get to work!" Trevor took the lead, weirded out that he spaced out like that. He was starting to think that Ali was attractive. Well, she was attractive to him. Trevor shook his head. It wasn't right to have feelings for his best friend, right...?

* * *

That afternoon, Trevor and Ali finally caught up to Greg at lunch. He was writing something down when Trevor and Ali joined him. Ali perked up and asked, "What's that you're writing?" Greg half smiled and answered, "Uh, stories about visitors coming from other planets." Trevor scoffed and responded, "Get out of town. I didn't know you did anything creative!" He then asked, "Can we read it?"

Greg pulled away and answered, "Uh, no. I don't let anyone read my stories. Besides, what if they told me that I was no good or get out of here kid you have no future. I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection. Guess that's hard for anyone to understand." Trevor gulped as that what he was thinking back in 1985 when his band was rejected. Trevor stated, "No, no. Not at all." That's when Trevor changed the subject.

He commented, "Listen Greg, Lacey is really crazy about you." Greg blushed as Ali added, "Yeah she wants you to ask her to the dance." Greg's face fell and responded, "What? Right here and now in the cafeteria? I couldn't. Besides, I think she rather go with someone else." Ali looked at him and asked, "Who?" Trevor begged in his mind, _'Please don't let it be me.'_ Greg - instead - pointed behind them and answered, "Butch."

Trevor and Ali both spun around and saw Butch holding Lacey, against her will. Trevor went over to them, red in the face. Ali watched, worried as they saw Lacey slap Butch and say, "Get your meat hooks off of me. I'm not that kind of girl." Trevor forced Butch to let go of Lacey and face him. Trevor hissed, "You heard her, get your meat hooks off." Butch got up and revealed that he was much taller than Trevor. Butch grabbed Trevor.

He also got a punch ready. He stated, "You've been asking for this for awhile." Trevor closed his eyes, bracing for the worst. Suddenly, Butch stopped and Trevor saw out of the corner of eye that Ali was next to Strickland. Butch sort of blushed at Ali and looked badly at Strickland. He said, letting Trevor go, "I'll let you off with a warning this time, punk. But, I suggest you make like a tree and get out of here." With that, he walked away.

Trevor saw Ali approached them and they also saw that Greg had left. Ali turned to Trevor and said, sadly, "Sorry, Trevor. I saw you in trouble. I had to do something." Trevor smiled at her and responded, "Don't sweat it, Ali. Let's just find my dad." She nodded in agreement and the two of them ran off to find Trevor's future dad. Trevor's heart did skip a beat when he smiled at Ali. Something was happening between them...

* * *

Trevor and Ali kept looking for Greg but didn't find him til after school. Ali saw him outside of his house. She tapped Trevor on the shoulder and called out, "Greg!" Greg spund around and saw them. He asked, "Why do you two keep following me? What do you want?" Trevor answered, "Greg, you have to ask Lorraine to the dance. If you don't, I will be a dead man." _'Literally,'_ Trevor added in his mind. Greg sighed annoyed with them.

He responded, "Look, I don't want to ask Lacey to the dance and I don't want to miss my favorite program: Science Fiction Theater. And there is nothing on this earth that can make me change my mind." With that, Greg went into his house. Trevor pulled out the picture as he did. Jeremy's body was half gone. Trevor mumbled, "Science Fiction Theater." Ali perked up and asked, "You got a plan?" Trevor nodded, smiling.

* * *

That night, Trevor and Ali got their radiation suits on and pretended to be Dark Vader and his assistants. Ali was doing sound effects and they headed back to Doc's mansion afterwards. Ali asked, "Do you think it worked?" Trevor shrugged and answered, "Guess we'll find out tomorrow." The two were about to enter Doc's mansion when Ali turned to Trevor, her eyes filled with saddness.

She asked, "Do you think we should try and tell Doc about the terrorists?" Trevor nodded and answered, "We've got to try...for his sake." She nodded in agreement as they headed into the mansion. Trevor had that same feeling from before but this time it was much stronger. Apparently, he didn't like seeing her upset. _'But why is this happening now,'_ Trevor thought, more confused than ever.

* * *

_Cosmo: Ooh, I get the first statement!_

_Doc: Cosmo!_

_Timmy: Ugh, I thought we was off 'saving the world'!_

_Clara: Apparently not..._

_Trixie: This might be a long day..._

_Marty: Might be?_

_Iris: Marty's right, it already is a long day._

_Annie: So true..._

_Wanda: Where's Amie?_

_Jules: She's gonna do the final commentary._

_Poof: Oh cool._

_Verne: Oh and BTW, this is the end of chapter 7. Take it away, Am!_

_Amie: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

November 8, 1955

2:50 p.m.

The very next afternoon, Trevor and Ali were hanging outside of the gas station. The two of them hadn't seen Greg at school and were getting worried. Anyways, Trevor was trying so badly to open his Pepsi. Ali was about to help but Greg ran over. Trevor perked up and asked, "Hey, Greg. Where were you?" Ali answered, "Yeah, you weren't in school." Greg answered, "I overslept. Listen, you two got to help me. I have to ask Lacey to the dance."

Trevor responded, "Well, keep your pants on, she's in the café." Greg shot Trevor a look but then noticed that Trevor was still trying to open his Pepsi. He asked, "God, how do you open these things?" Greg took the bottle brushed the top on the mailbox, which forced it open. Ali had a quick giggle at the scene and then they started to head over where Lacey was. Ali asked, "What made you change your mind?"

Greg answered, "Last night, Dark Vader came down from the planet Vulcan and threatened to melt my brain if I didn't ask Lacey to the dance." Ali shot Greg a look as did people that passed by. Ali responded, "Let's keep the melting brain things to ourselves, shall we?" Greg nodded in agreement as Trevor pointed into the café. He said, "All right, there she is. Just go in there and ask her to the dance. Say the first thing that comes to your mind."

Greg thought for a moment and said, "Nothing is coming to my mind." Ali rolled her eyes and muttered, "Geese, Greg. Why were you ever born?" Greg perked up at this and asked, "What?" That's when Trevor decided to save Ali and stated, "Just tell her that she is the most beautiful person you've ever saw. Tell her that destiny brought you two together. Girls like that stuff. Ask Ali." Trevor turned to her and saw that she was in a bit of trance.

Trevor went over to her and grabbed her shoulders ever so carefully. He shaked her, easily as that snapped Ali out of it. She stated, "Oh, uh, right you are, Trevor." Trevor shot her a look as they saw that Greg was writing what Trevor was saying down. Trevor asked, "What are you doing?" Greg answered, "Writing this down, this is good stuff." Ali giggled a little at that.

* * *

With that; Greg, Trevor, and Ali went in and Trevor and Ali saw at the bar. Greg went over to Goldie and ordered some chocolate milk. After gulping that down, he went over to Lacey. Everything seemed to be going good…until the music stopped. Trevor and Ali both looked up and saw Butch. Ali cursed under her breath at this. Butch came over to Greg but Trevor tripped him. Butch got up from the floor and stared Trevor down.

Trevor was a bit scared but managed to fake Butch out and punched him. Trevor ran out the door and Ali followed in him. Trevor got outside and took apart a wooden scooter and made his own skateboard. Ali watched from the sidelines as Butch and his gang chased him around. Trevor kept them at bay til they hit from behind. Luckily, Trevor was clever enough to make the bullies crash into a manure truck.

Some girl on the sidelines asked, "Who is that guy?" The other girl asked, "Yeah, where does he come from?" Lacey answered, crushing on Trevor, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ali cringed and without anyone noticing her, she ran off to warn Trevor that Lacey was going to find out who he was. However, Trevor was already gone. Making her feet like wings, Ali ran back to Doc's place, her heart pounding in her chest.

* * *

Back at Doc's place, Trevor heard something. He heard the older Doc said, "Oh, my God! They found me! I don't know how. but they found me! Run for it, Trevor and Ali!" Trevor's face fell as he saw Doc standing there. "Doc," Trevor called. Doc perked up and saw Trevor. Doc exclaimed, "Oh, there you are. Fascinating device, this video unit." Trevor pleaded, "Listen, Doc. There is something you don't know about the night we made that tape."

Doc insisted, "Please, Trevor. Don't tell me, no man should know too much about their own destiny." Trevor pleaded, "You don't understand." Doc stated, "No, I do understand. If I know too much about my own future, I could endanger my own existence - just as you endangered yours." Trevor sighed and swallowed hard, to prevent himself from crying. Doc suggested, "Let me show you my plan for sending you and Ali home."

He then noticed that Ali was missing. He asked, "Where's Ali?" Trevor answered, "Uh, we got separated but I think she's on her way here." Doc replied, "Oh, okay good." With that, Doc and Trevor walked over to a beautiful model of Courthouse Square. It was not painted but Doc had obviously worked hard at it. Doc commented, "Please excuse the crudity of this model, I didn't have time to build it to scale or to paint it."

Trevor patted Doc's back and replied, "It's good." Trevor thought, _'Gee, Doc, sometimes you're too hard on yourself.'_ Doc gushed, "Oh, thank you, thank you." Doc turned to the model and began to demonstrate his well-thought plan to Trevor. He explained, "Okay, now, we run some industrial strength electrical cable from the top of the clocktower down to spreading it over the street between two lamp posts.

"Meanwhile, we outfitted the vehicle with this big pole and hook which runs directly into the flux-capacitor. At the calculated moment, you start off from down the street driving toward the cable accelerating to 88 miles per hour. According to the flyer, at 10:04 p.m., lightning will strike the clocktower - sending 1.21 gigawatts into the flux capacitor, sending you back to 1985. All right now, watch this."

Doc then handed Trevor a model car, and told him, "You wind up the car and release it, I'll simulate the lightning." Trevor wound up the car as Doc used a generator for the lightning. Both were ready and waiting. Doc called out, "Ready...Set...Release!" Trevor let go of the car, as it drove down the street. Just before it hit the wires over the street, Doc simulated the lightning. The current went through the cables and hit the car.

The car caught fire, as it drove past the Courthouse and fell off onto the floor. It hit a trash can, and caused it to burn. Doc screamed as he put out the fire with an extinguisher. Trevor stated, sarcastically, "You install me with a lot of confidence, Doc." Doc assured, "Don't worry, I'll take care of the lightning, you take care of your pop." Doc turned to Trevor and asked, "By the way, what happened today, did he ask her out?"

Trevor answered, "Yeah, I think so." Doc asked, hopeful, "What did she say?" Trevor was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Doc checked through the door's curtain to see who it was. Doc jumped as he told Trevor, "Its your mom! Quick, hide the De Lorean!" Trevor did as he was told and Doc let Lacey in. After the _"introduction"_, Lacey made Trevor ask her out. After Lacey left, Ali arrived and saw Trevor's look.

Doc said, sadly, "Lacey forced Trevor to ask her to the dance." Trevor nodded and asked, "Ali, what am I going to do?" Ali smiled and responded, "The only thing we can do. We play chess. We maybe in check but it is not over until we claim checkmate." Trevor shot Ali a look as she added, "Okay, not the best speech. But, you know what I mean. It is up to you and me to set things right and that's exactly what we are going to do."

Trevor smiled as Doc asked, "So, what are you going to do?" Ali smiled and explained, "You worry about the experiment, Doc. We'll worry about Trevor's folks. We've got four days. Let's not waste them." Trevor nodded in agreement as did Doc. Doc responded, "Well, let me show you my plan for getting you two back home. Please forgive the crudity of this model. I haven't been able to build it too scale."

Ali smiled and responded, "I think you did a fine job, Doc." Trevor nodded and added, "We've already went through the _'dry'_ run and it works. Let's just hope it works four days later." "I agree," Ali said, with a smile. Trevor smiled back as they came up with their plan to get Greg and Lacey together to save Jeremy, Katie, and Trevor.

* * *

A few hours later, Trevor showed up at Greg's house. Greg stated, "I still don't understand. How am I supposed to go to the dance with her, if she's already going to the dance with you?" Trevor responded, "Cause Greg, she wants to go to the dance with you, she just doesn't know it yet. That's why we got to show her that you, Greg Quentin, are a fighter. You're somebody who's gonna stand up for yourself, someone who's gonna protect her."

Greg argued, "Yeah but I never picked a fight in my entire life." Trevor insisted, "You're not gonna be picking a fight, Dad." Then covering he said, "Dad, Dad, Daddy-o." He then added, "You're coming to a rescue, right? Okay, let's go over the plan again. 8:55, where are you gonna be?" Greg answered, "I'm gonna be at the dance." Trevor questioned, "Right and where am I gonna be?" Greg answered, "You're gonna be in the car with her."

Trevor nodded and replied, "Right, okay, so right around 9:00 - she's gonna get very angry with me." Greg asked, confused, "Why is she gonna get angry with you?" Trevor answered, "Well because, Greg, nice girls get angry when guys take advantage of them." Greg started to say, horrified, "Ho, you mean you're gonna touch her on her..." Trevor looked horrified at that as suddenly, he thought that he was really gonna do that...with Ali.

Trevor blushed at his own thoughts. Why was he thinking that of Ali? It didn't make any sense. Trevor shook his head and explained, quickly, "No, no, George! Look, it's just an act, right? Okay, so 9:00 you're strolling through the parking lot, you see us struggling in the car, you walk up, you open the door and you say..." When Greg didn't say anything, Trevor urged, "... your line, Greg!" Greg stated, "Oh, uh, hey you, get your damn hands off her."

He asked, "Do you really think I ought to swear?" Trevor answered, "Yes. Okay, so now, you come up, you punch me in the stomach, I'm out for the count, right? And you and Lacey live happily ever after." Greg groaned, "Oh, you make it sound so easy. I just, I wish I wasn't so scared." Trevor insisted, "There is nothing to be scared of. All it takes is a little self confidence. You know, if you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything."

* * *

_Cosmo: Ooh, it is time for Super Not Cosmo to save the universe!_

_Doc: Yeah...not happening, Cosmo._

_Wanda: I happen to agree._

_Clara: Same here._

_Timmy: Well, at least he finally stopped signaling himself._

_Marty: And that is a good thing._

_Trixie: I happen to agree._

_Annie: Wait, where's Am?_

_Iris: Doing the final statement yet again._

_Jules: Ah, that explains it._

_Poof: Hey, where's Verne?_

_Verne: I ordered pizza!_

_Amie: Pizza?! Yum! Oh uh, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

November 12, 1955

3:00 p.m.

Trevor was amazed on how fast the four days went. Half of the time, he and Ali were either helping Greg or trying to warn Doc about his ill-fate. However, the plan with Greg was going way better than trying to warn Doc. Most of the time, Doc was focused on the experiment or was just too stubborn to listen to logic and/or reason. Trevor sighed as he got ready for the dance. He was wearing a 50's tuxedo, beyond nervous.

Trevor knew that this was it. Everything was on the line. His and his siblings existence, returning to the future - everything. Trevor shook nervously as he looked at himself in the mirror. Trevor mumbled, "You can do this. There is no pressure, just your whole family on the line." Just then, a voice stated, "And the experiment as well." Trevor looked in the mirror and saw that Ali was right behind him. She was wearing a red 50's dress.

Trevor blushed at her, she never looked so beautiful. Ali perked up at Trevor staring at her. She asked, "Trevor, are you okay?" She had to admit that she wasn't okay. She was blushing at Trevor, he never looked so handsome. Trevor answered, dryly, "I am fine..." Ali smiled as she stated, "Well then, we better go with Doc." "Uh, right," Trevor replied. And with that, they headed out with Doc.

* * *

At Court House, Doc was setting up for the experiment later on that evening. Trevor and Ali were with him, helping out. Doc thanked them for everything and he was excited about the future, that he was able to go through time. Trevor softened and started to say, "Doc, there is something we have to tell you about the future..." Doc interupted, "No! Trevor, we all agreed that knowledge about the future can be disatrous!"

Trevor's heart fell as Doc added, "Whatever it is, I'll find out through the natural course of time." That's when Ali had enough as she rushed over to Lou's café and started to write a letter to Doc. She wrote, 'Dear Doc, the day we go back in time, you will be shot by terrorists. Please take any necessary precautions to prevent this terrible disaster. -Your friends, Ali and Trevor.' Ali's heart was beating rather fast after writing that.

She was seriously hoping that Doc wouldn't discover the letter too soon or it would be all over. Ali went back outside as she saw that Doc was dealing with a cop. While he wasn't looking, she slipped the envelope into Doc's coat pocket, gaining the attention of Trevor. Ali saw that he saw her putting something into Doc's coat pocket. She shook her head, begging Trevor not to say anything. Trevor nodded slightly, as if he understood.

As soon as Trevor stepped away from Doc and went over to his Packard, Ali followed him. She whispered, "I wrote Doc a letter about the terrorists." "God damn it, Ali," Trevor whispered, "What if he finds it?" "I hoping he doesn't," Ali whispered back. And with that, she walked off to the dance, since they would be arriving separately. Trevor sighed as he got into the Packard and drove off to Lacey's house.

* * *

Later at the school, Trevor arrived with Lacey and parked the car in the parking lot. Trevor nervously asked, "Uh, do mind if we park?" Lacey smiled, which surprised Trevor. She answered, "No, not at all. I love to park." Trevor couldn't believe what he had just heard. His future mom...loved to park? That wasn't what she told him in 1985. "What," he asked, surprised. _'This isn't good,'_ Trevor thought to himself. That's when Lacey got out a bottle.

She than drank from it. The minute Trevor recognized it as liquor, he grabbed it from her. He asked, startled, "You drink?" Lacey answered, "I swiped it from the old lady's liquor cabin." Trevor stated, "Well, you shouldn't drink." Lacey asked, "How come?" Trevor answered, "W-well, it might be something you regret later on in life." Lacey commented, "Trevor, anyone who is anyone drinks. Don't be such a square." Trevor was surprised.

He was also a bit taken back by the irony in all of this. He was the one acting like the parent and not Lacey. Trevor took a sip of the liquor but before he had a chance to swallow it, he saw Lacey smoking. Trevor spat out the liquor in surprise and blurted out, "You smoke too?" Lacey replied, "Trevor, you are starting to sound like my mother." Trevor replied, trying to act cool, "Yeah right." Lacey smiled a bit as she smoked, peaceful.

She stated, "When I have kids, I'll let them do anything they want." Trevor mumbled, "I'd like to have THAT in writing." Trevor looked in the rear view mirror, looking for any sign of Greg. _'Where the hell is Greg,'_ Trevor thought, worried a bit. "Trevor," Lacey called. Trevor turned and saw that Lacey had taken off her jacket and revealed that she was wearing a pink puffy dress that revealed her breasts. Trevor looked away a bit when he saw that.

Lacey asked, "Why are you so nervous?" Trevor answered, stammering, "L-Lacey, do you know how it feels like to be on a first date and not know how to act?" Lacey smiled as she stated, "Oh, I know exactly how you feel." Trevor asked, "Y-you do?" Lacey nodded and answered, "Yes but do you know what?" "What," Trevor questioned. "I don't worry," Lacey answered as she leaned in and trapped Trevor in a corner and kissed him.

Trevor was very surprirsed and trying to fight it. It didn't last long since Lacey's eyes widen as she pulled away from Trevor. She breathed, "This is all wrong. I don't know what it is but when I kiss you, it's like I'm kissing...my brother." Trevor's eyes widen. Did Lacey somehow knew that he was... By the time he could finish his thought, Lacey asked, "Does that make any sense?" Trevor answered, "Believe me, it makes a lot of sense."

That's when the two of them heard footsteps and Lacey whispered, "Someone's coming." _'About time,'_ Trevor thought but he thought differently when he saw who grabbed him. It was Butch, drunk as a skunk. _'Scratch that,'_ Trevor thought. Butch stated, his voice slurred, "You cost me three hundred dollars damage to my car, you son of a bitch. And I'm gonna take it out of your hide." With that, Butch punched Trevor in the stomach.

Trevor groaned in pain as Butch handed him off to his goons. Lacey hissed, leaning out of the car, "Leave him alone, Butch!" Butch perked up and saw Lacey. He smirked and stated, "Well, lookie at what we have here." Lacey looked down and saw her breasts were showing. She quickly tried to escape but Butch jumped into the car and grabbed her by her waist, making her stay. Butch ordered for his goons to beat it, which they did eventually.

"Let's stuff him in here," said 3D when they saw an open car trunk. They threw Trevor into the turnk and closed it. After discovering that the car belonged to the Starlights, (the band for the dance), the goons ran off. The one band player turned to the other and asked, "Roger, where are your keys?" Trevor answered, "The keys are in here!" The guy replied, "Say that again..." Trevor repeated, "I said, the keys are in here!"

* * *

_Timmy: Well, that's the end of this chapter!_

_Doc: And it sure is great to have the old Kids Network Studios back._

_Trixie: Yeah, after Lawton (Super Flynn-Fletcher Brothers) said what he said about Am's aunt passing away, things have gotten a lot better._

_Clara: Shall we tell our readers what he said?_

_Wanda: *her hair is on fire* Yes, I think we should!_

_Marty: Iris, will you do the honors?_

_Iris: Well, this is what he said: "I don't know what was wrong with Amie today. I get she was stressed about her Aunt Wanda passing away, but seriously, you can't really feel THAT bad at your aunt dying. I would know."_

_Annie: Well, I think we should comment to that, what do you guys think?_

_Cosmo: Ooh, can I say something?_

_Jules: No, Cosmo. But I will. You jerk, how could you say that to your "best friend". You should've respected her wishes that she didn't want to role play that day but no, you had to insist and you wind up saying something like this._

_Poof: You know what, we think you didn't care for Amie at all. If you did, you woudn't had said this and you would've been there for her like a good "best friend" and "boyfriend"._

_Verne: He was hardly her "boyfriend". They never dated and met in real life so it didn't count. Good thing too, Lawton is a jerk!_

_Amie: I happen to agree and all of this is true. I don't know what Lawton is saying to you all but this is the truth. I don't lie. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

November 12, 1955

9:25 p.m.

While this was going on, Ali was alone in the gym, worried about Greg and Trevor. She was seriously hoping that things were working out. That's when she decided to head out to see if things were going to plan. Ali wrapped her arms around herself cold when she go outside. That's when she saw Butch's goons, carrying something. "What the hell," she whispered. Following them carefully, she saw that they threw something into a car's trunk.

When the band chased them off, she went over to them. She asked, "Hey, what the hell is going on this evening?" Trevor, who was still in the trunk, perked up. He yelled, "Ali, help!" Ali perked up now when she heard Trevor's voice. Her heart skipped a beat as she started to get worried. She asked, "Trevor, is that you?" "Well, it certaintly ain't the Easter Bunny," Trevor answered, freaking out a bit. Ali turned to the band, worried.

She asked, "Can you get him out?" The one band member answered, "We're trying. Maybe this crowbar can help." With that, they started to pry the trunk open. Ali helped them and in a few minutes, Trevor was out and the one band member sliced his hand. He hissed, "I sliced my hand!" Trevor asked, holding some keys, "Who's are these?" When another band member raised his hand, Trevor tossed him the keys.

Trevor ran off with Ali right behind him. She asked, "Wait, if you are here then who the hell is with your mom?" "Butch," Trevor answered, a bit worried. Ali grimaced as she ran even faster. Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Greg had opened the door to the Packard and currently was being pinned down by the drunken Butch. Butch had his left arm behind him in hard angle and it felt like his arm was going to break off.

Lacey had gotten out of the car and pounced on Butch's back. Butch pushed her off and started to laugh. That alone was enough to get Greg to deck Butch. Butch went down in a heartbeat. By that time, Trevor and Ali had made it back and saw the whole thing. Trevor and Ali both high fived each other as Greg looked at his hand, surprised. He then turned to Lacey and asked, offering his hand, "Are you alright?"

Lacey took his hand, lovely, as they walked back to the dance - hand-in-hand. One of the students asked, "Who is that guy?" "That's Greg Quentin," the other student answered. Trevor checked the picture and saw that Katie was just about gone. The first student asked, "That's Greg Quentin?" Trevor cut through the crowd and ran off, with Ali right behind. "Are you still in danger," Ali asked, worried. "Yes," Trevor answered.

"Crap," Ali cursed as they ran from the crowd and headed back to the band. When Trevor and Ali got to the band. Trevor stated, "Hey, guys. You've got to finish the dance!" One of the band members said, "Hey no can do. Marvin here sliced his hand. He can't play. Unless you two know someone else that can play the guitar." Ali smiled and placed her hand on Trevor's shoulder. She told them, "Guys, meet your new guitarist, Calvin _'Trevor'_ Klein."

* * *

The next thing Trevor knew, he was on stage playing Earth Angel. Ali was backstage, keeping an eye on him. Trevor was watching his picture and saw that he was staring to disappear. Trevor looked out onto the dance floor and saw another kid was dancing with Lacey. Trevor faintly went down and the piano player asked, "Hey kid. Are you alright?" Trevor answered, stammering, "I-I can't play." Trevor looked at his hand which was disappearing.

Ali couldn't stand it anymore so she came onto the stage and held Trevor in her arms. Trevor couldn't feel that and his heart literally skipped a beat as Trevor's breathing was slowing. Eventually, his heart started to slow and Trevor looked up at Ali. His reflection didn't appear in her glasses, scaring him. But he saw the worry in Ali's eyes. She knew that this was possibly it. Trevor decided that if he was going down, then Ali was going to know the truth.

Trevor stated, with his last breath, "Ali, I...love you." With that, Trevor closed his eyes. Ali never felt so scared. She had just lost her best friend in the whole wide world...and he admitted that he loved her. She stroked Trevor's hair, worried as she knew what she had to do. She whispered, "I love you too, Trevor." Ali closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. The tear touched Trevor's cheek, who started to wake. Trevor opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw that Ali was hovering over him, crying. Trevor noticed that she wasn't crying over a best friend. It seemed like she was crying over a lover. Trevor stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears. Ali's eyes shot open as she saw Trevor in her arms, alive and well. Ali studied him, thinking that he was going to disappear at any moment as her tears rolled down her face. That's when they looked out onto the dance floor.

They saw that Greg and Lacey were sharing a kiss. They both smiled at the sight as Trevor got out of Ali's arms, blushing. Ali blushed as well as Trevor finished the song. Ali smiled as she got off of the floor, blushing still. As the song finished, Trevor showed Ali the picture of all three siblings there. Ali breathed a sigh of relief as Marvin came over to the two of them. He smiled at Trevor and commented, "That's great! Let's do another one!"

Ali shook her head and pointed out, "Sorry, but we really have to go." Trevor stated, "She's right, we've got to go." Marvin replied, "Oh, come on! Let's do something that really cooks." Trevor perked up and repeated, "Something that really cooks." Ali shot him a look and responded, "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking." He smiled and said to the band, "Okay, this is r & b melody, watch me for the changes, and try to keep up."

Just at that moment, Trevor started to play Johnny B. Good and everyone started to dance. Ali was never happier but she wasn't sure if Trevor knew that she said _"I love you"_ back to him. As her heart accerlated from dancing, she saw that no one else was dancing. She turned to Trevor and saw that he was going overboard. Ali was about to tell him that but he slid onto the stage in a slide, seeing that the audience wasn't dancing anymore.

As Ali sighed out of embarrassment, Trevor spoke into the microphone. He stated, "I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet. But, you're kids are going to love it." Trevor ran off the stage and Ali ran after him. When they got backstage, Trevor took Ali's hand. Ali turned to him as he kissed her, surprising Ali. Ali eventually relaxed and returned it, as she wrapped her arms around Trevor's neck. Trevor wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling right.

The two of them broke out of their kiss as Ali stated, "I hate to ruin this moment but we've got to get to City Hall and meet Doc!" Trevor perked up and replied, "Ah, damn! You're right! He's probably walking around in circles saying, _'damn, I wonder where those two are'_." Ali smiled and responded, "Probably, knowing Doc." That's when Ali's face fell as she hoped that Doc didn't discover her letter yet. That's when Trevor saw Lacey.

He called out to her, "Lacey." Lacey faked a smile and stated, "Trevor, that was very interesting music." Trevor smiled, sheepishly as Ali giggled. Lacey added, "I hope you don't mind but Greg offered to take me home." Trevor smiled and playfully punched her in the arm. She stated, "Great, great! I've got a feeling about you two." Lacey smiled at that and replied, "I've got a feeling too." That's when Greg came over, wrapping his jacket around her.

Trevor commented, "Well, we've got to go but we want you to know that this has been very...educational." Lacey perked up and asked, "Trevor, Ali...will we ever see you again?" Trevor smiled at that and answered, "We can guarantee it." Greg shook both of their hands and stated, "Well, Trevor and Ali; I'll always remember and treasure your advice. You've really helped me out a lot." "Glad to do it," Ali replied.

Trevor and Ali started to leave but Trevor turned around. He added, "Oh, if you guys ever have kids and one of them sets fire to the living room accidently when he's nine years old…go easy on him." Greg smiled and responded, "We will." As Trevor and Ali left; Ali heard Lacey saying, "Trevor...such a nice name." Ali smiled at that as the two of them ran for the Packard.

* * *

_Cosmo: Wee, this is fun!_

_Doc: Cosmo, get down from the top spot!_

_Timmy: Yeah, that's Am's spot!_

_Clara: Speaking of Am, she returns to Buffalo, New York tomorrow at 6 p.m._

_Trixie: Aw, it is gonna be a sad day tomorrow. She and TimPrime1 were having a great time._

_Marty: She's gonna be crying tomorrow._

_Wanda: She sure will be._

_Annie: She just wants to make sure that everyone knows to read TimPrime1's stories._

_Iris: And that he isn't the co-author of TimPrime2's story._

_Jules: Can't believe that happened._

_Poof: Believe it. Well, that's about it._

_Verne: Wrap it up, Am!_

_Amie: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

November 12, 1955

9:45 p.m.

After changing at Doc's mansion, Trevor and Ali got to City Hall, where Doc was waiting for them. The wind was blowing hard and Doc yelled, "You two are late!" Ali replied, "What do you expect, we weren't going back in those zoon suits!" Trevor changed the subject and stated, "Doc, the old man really came through! He let Butch have it with one punch! He never stood up to Butch in his life!" Trevor handed Doc the picture.

Doc looked at the picture, astionshed. He asked, a bit worried, "Never?" Ali asked, "No, why?" Doc waved it off and responded, "Okay, we're already." He opened the De Lorean and punched in the destination time. He stated, "You're destination time is all set. You left on October 26, 1985 at 1:34 a.m. so we're going to send you back at the exact same time." The circuits read: _'October 26, 1985 at 1:34 a.m.' _And just like that, it was set.

Doc got out of the De Lorean and yelled, "Well, I guess that's it." Bot Trevor and Ali faked a smile and they said in unison, "Thanks." Doc smiled back and replied, "Thank you two. You finally got me something to aim for." With that, Trevor and Ali both hugged Doc, surprising him. Neither Trevor nor Ali knew what was going to happen so they just hugged Doc tight. Doc's shock wore off as he eventually hugged them back.

He asked them, "In thirty years?" Trevor answered, "We hope so." Doc pulled away from the two of them and replied, "Don't worry. As long as you two accelerate the De Lorean up to 88 MPH just when the lightning strikes the tower. Everything will be fine." Trevor got in the De Lorean as did Ali. Trevor responded, "Right." Doc felt something in his pocket and took out the envelope. Ali's face fell as did Trevor's, they were caught.

Doc asked, "What's the meaning of this?" Trevor answered, "You'll find out in thirty years." That's when Doc started to freak out. He questioned, "It's information about the future, isn't it?! It's information!" Doc ran over to a near-by tree and Trevor and Ali pursued him. Ali stated "Wait a minute, Doc! You have to trust us, your life depends on it!" Doc shook his head and replied, "No! I refuse to accept the responsibility!"

As soon as he said that, he ripped up the envelope. Ali's heart fell as Trevor decided to take matters into his own hands. Trevor started to say, with tears in his eyes, "In that case, I'll tell you straight out..." At that moment, a bolt of lightning hit the tree next to them and the branch on the tree knocked the wires loose. Doc yelled, "Great Scott!" He looked up and grabbed some rope. He turned to them, rope in hand.

Doc told them, "I'll climb up to the top and I'll throw down the rope to you two. You two then wrap the rope around it and I'll pull it up." Both Trevor and Ali nodded. Trevor yelled, "Right!" A few minutes later, the rope came down to them and Ali held the wire as Trevor wrapped the rope around the wire. Ali yelled, "Go, Doc!" Doc pulled up the rope and wire. As soon as the rope was up; Trevor yelled, "Doc! We have to tell you about the future!"

Doc yelled, "Huh?" Ali yelled, "On the night we go back, you will be..." Just then, the bells went off and Doc yelled in pain from the noise. Ali screamed, "Doc!" Doc motioned for them to go and Trevor yelled, "No, Doc." Doc pointed at the clock and said, "Look at the time! You've only got four minutes! Go, now!" Both Trevor and Ali ran to the De Lorean and drove off to the start up point. Trevor got out, put in the rod, and got back in.

Trevor cursed, "Damn it, Doc. Why did you have to tear up that letter? If only we had more time!" That's when Ali perked up and replied, "Wait a minute... We've got all the time in the world! We've got a time machine! We'll just go back early and warn him!" Trevor smiled as he typed in, _'October 26, 1985 at 1:24 a.m.'_ He said, "Okay, time circuits on. Flux compotator...fluxing. Engine running. Okay, let's do this!"

At that moment, the De Lorean died. Ali mumbled, "Oh, no" as Trevor tried to start it back up. As this was going on, Doc was having his own problems with the wires. He got the one wire blown off of the roof connected but it was too short since the branch was still on it and that disconnected the wires down on the ground. Back with Trevor and Ali, Trevor was still trying to start the De Lorean. He mumbled, "Come on, please..."

Frustrated, he slammed his head on the steering wheel. The horn went off and the De Lorean started up. Ali smiled as Trevor got the De Lorean into gear. As they were coming down the street, Doc got an idea of how to get back down. Wrapping the wire around the hands of the clock, he slid down the wire. He landed, got to his feet, and struggled to get the wire loose. As Trevor and Ali drove by, they saw what Doc was doing.

They breathed, in unison, "Doc..." Trevor and Ali both closed their eyes as the De Lorean got up to 88 MPH. The hook hit the wire as Doc connected the wire and lightning hit the tower. There was a flash of blue light and three sonic booms. Doc sat up and saw the flaming trails, knowing that Trevor and Ali had made it back. He ran down the middle of the tracks and shouted in victory. He looked at the clock tower and smiled.

* * *

October 26th, 1985

1:24 a.m.

The next thing Ali knew, she opened her eyes and saw that they were in the old theater. Trevor opened his eyes as well and saw this. Trevor backed up the De Lorean and they got back onto the road. Both Trevor and Ali got out of the De Lorean and saw Red. Trevor smiled and said, "Red, you look great!" Ali smiled and added, "Everything looks great!" Trevor turned to the Bank of America and saw that it had just become 1:24 a.m.

Trevor stated, "1:24, we still have time! We're coming, Doc!" Both Trevor and Ali got back into the De Lorean but it wouldn't start again. Ali mumbled, "Not again!" Just then, we saw the Lybians drive right by them. Trevor stated, "The Lybians!" Ali gasped as they both started to run towards the mall. However, when Trevor and Ali got to the mall, it was 1:34 a.m. And they both saw Doc being shot again. Trevor and Ali's face fell at this.

Trevor and Ali were about to say something when they heard themselves yelling, "NO! Bastards!" The Lybians shot at them as the real Trevor and Ali go over to the other side of the mall sign and saw their otherselves. "What the hell," Ali whispered. The other Trevor and Ali got into the other De Lorean and drove off. The real Trevor and Ali slid down the hill to get a better look at things and to get near Doc, possibly.

They got up and saw the other De Lorean vanish in a blue color, producing a lightning bolt, creating three sonic booms, and it sent the two teens into time. The only thing that they left behind in 1985 was a pair of flaming tire trails. The blue Volkswagon wounded up crashing into a film booth, where anyone can get their pictures in an hour. When they knew they were out of danger, Trevor and Ali got near Doc.

"Doc," Trevor cried out. He turned Doc over and saw that Doc was dead. "No," Trevor whispered. Ali started to cry and Trevor held her, crying himself. Trevor rocked them back and forth, crying. He heard Ali crying as well. Ali whispered, crying, "Please no..." Just then, Doc blinked and got up. He saw Trevor and Ali in a comforting hug, crying up a storm. He tapped them both and they looked at him. Both of thier eyes widened in surprise.

Trevor asked, surprised, "You're alive?" Doc opened his radiation suit and show them a bullet proof vest. Ali breathed, "Bullet proof vest..." She then asked, "How did you know? We never got the chance to tell you!" Doc goes for something in his pocket and gives them the envelope. Trevor opened it and saw the letter that Ali had wrote in 1955. Trevor questioned, "What about all of that talk screwing up future events, the space-time continutium?"

Doc smiled as he answered, "Well, I figured what the hell?" Just hearing that, Trevor and Ali hugged Doc with tears in their eyes. Einstein came out of the truck and ran around the group, happily. He barked and licked all three of them. Trevor, Ali, and Doc all laughed at the sheep dog - glad that not only were they back in the future but that they were all together once again.

* * *

Doc drove Trevor and Ali back to Trevor's house. Trevor and Ali managed to tell Doc that they were couple. Doc replied, "Its about time, you two." Just hearing that, the two teens blushed. When they arrived at Trevor's house, Trevor and Ali got out of the De Lorean. Trevor asked, "So, how far ahead are you going?" Doc answered, "About thirty years, its a nice round number." Ali stated, "Looks us up when you get there, we should be 47."

Doc smiled at that and replied, "You bet." That's when Trevor remembered something. He added, "Oh and watch that re-entry." Ali nodded and stated, "Yeah, its a little bumpy." Doc nodded again and replied, "You bet." With that, Doc backed up and drove off. Trevor and Ali waved goodbye to him as the three sonic booms took Doc into the future. And with that, Trevor and Ali headed into the house.

* * *

October 26, 1985

10:45 a.m.

The very next morning, the alarm goes off, playing Back in Time. Trevor wakes up and rubs his eyes. He groaned, "What a nightmare." Trevor turned and saw that Ali was asleep next to him, surprising him for a minute. Ali was smiling in her sleep, almost if she knew something. Trevor shook her and whispered, "Ali..." Ali woke up and saw Trevor. She asked, "Trevor...? Is it morning?" "Yeah, it is," Trevor answered.

Ali rubbed her eyes and stated, "I had the weirdest dream." "Same here," Trevor responded, "But let's check on my folks." "Sure," Ali replied. With that, they headed out, a bit freaked out. They were wondering if they were an item or not and if they had that dream or not. Or if it was a dream... Trevor and Ali entered the front room and saw that the living room. It looked completely different. Trevor's eyes widen at this as did Ali.

That's when they saw Jeremy and Katie, who were arguing. Trevor shouted, "Hey!" Both Jeremy and Katie perked up as Trevor asked, "What the hell is this?" Katie answered, sarcasm in her voice, "Breakfast." Jeremy perked up at the fact that Trevor was still wearing his clothes. He asked, "Did you sleep in your clothes again?" Trevor answered, a bit weirded out, "Uh, y-yeah. W-what are you wearing, Jeremy?" Jeremy shot Trevor a look.

He answered, "Trevor, I always wear a suit to the office." Trevor and Ali exchanged confused looks. Jeremy noticed this and asked, "Are you two alright?" Ali answered, a bit freaked out, "Uh, yeah..." Just then, Greg and Lacey came in through the back way, who had just played a round of golf. Greg greeted his children and Ali, "Good morning." Trevor fainted at the sight of his parents looking so good. Lacey asked, "Trevor, are you alright?"

Ali helped Trevor up as he answered, "Uh, yeah. Y-you guys look great! Mom, you look so thin!" Lacey replied, "Oh, why thank you Trevor." Greg playfully pinched her bottom. She scolded, playfully, "Greg!" Lacey giggled as she went over to Trevor and gave him a hug. "Good morning, sleepy head," she greeted. She then went over to Jeremy and Katie, hugging them as well. Ali mumbled, "This is so weird."

Lacey didn't hear Ali but asked, "So, how did it go with Doc last night?" Ali and Trevor perked up at this. Ali answered, carefully, "Uh, it went fine but the experiment didn't work. Doc was pretty bummed." Greg stated, "Well, at least he keeps trying." Lacey commented, "I just hope he doesn't intervene with your camping trip tonight." Greg nodded in agreement. Trevor questioned, totally confused, "W-what mom?"

Lacey answered, "You're trip up to the lake with Ali. You said that you two had a lot to talk about in your relationship." Hearing that, Trevor and Ali blushed at that as Butch came in, a mechanic and he was holding a box. Butch stated, "Mr. Quentin, this package just came in." He turned and saw Trevor and Ali. He greeted, "Oh, hi Marty and Annie." He then added to Greg, "I think it's your new book."

Excited, Greg and Lacey open the package and take out the book. It is entitled, _'A Match Made in Space'_. It has an alien who looks like Dark Vader as well as two characters that look like Greg and Lacey as teenagers on the cover as well as a real life picture of Greg on the back. Lacey gushed, "Oh honey, your first novel!" Greg stated, "It's like I always say: as long as you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

Butch turned to Trevor and said, "Oh, here Trevor" as he handed him a set of keys. He added, "You're all waxed and gassed - ready for tonight." Ali whispered, "Keys?" Trevor and Ali rushed outside and opened the garage. To their utter surprise, the truck that Trevor was marvelling at before they went back into time was there. Trevor went over to it and pumped his fists, thrilled. Trevor stated, "This couldn't be more perfect."

Ali smiled and replied, "I agree. Your parents are being cool about us working for Doc, they actually care about you now and everyone is successful… You can't ask for more." Trevor smiled and went over to her. He commented, "There is just one thing I can ask for." Ali looked at him and asked, "And what might that be?" "You let me kiss you again," Trevor answered. With that, he kissed her passionately.

Just then, three sonic booms capture their attention. Trevor and Ali break out of their kiss and see the De Lorean. The two of them go over to the De Lorean and Doc gets out. Doc called out, "Trevor! Ali!" Doc goes over to them and grabs them both. He exclaimed, "You gotta come back with me!" Trevor passes his hand over Doc's visor, since it looked like Doc had just came back from the clowns. Trevor asked, "Where?"

Doc flipped up his visor and answered, "Back to the future!" Doc then goes over to the garbage and takes a few items from it." Ali asked, "Wait a minute, what are you doing now?" Doc answered, "I need fuel!" Doc flipped up the compartment that says Mr. Fusion. He puts the garbage into it and told them, "Quick you two, get in the car." Trevor protested, "Wait a minute, we just got back."

Ali added, "Yeah and we were just about to take the new truck for a spin." Doc replied, "Well, I'm sorry you two but that's just going to have to wait." Trevor questioned, "Wait a minute, Doc. What happens to us in the future?" Ali also asked, "Yeah, do we become assholes or something?" Doc cringed for a second before he answered, "Oh, no. You and Trevor both turn out fine but it's your kids! Something has to be done about your kids!"

Both Trevor and Ali exchange surprised looks and they climb into the De Lorean. Doc backs up onto the road. Trevor stated, "Hey, Doc you better back up." Ali added, "Yeah, we don't have enough room to get up to 88 MPH." Doc started to reply, "Roads, where we're going we don't need..." Doc flipped down his visor and finished, "Roads." With that, he backed up the De Lorean and it took off, into time.

* * *

_Kids Network Studios crew: To be continued... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
